


Words Will Be Just Words

by CrushingOnLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnLarry/pseuds/CrushingOnLarry
Summary: Harry and Louis had to confirm that Larry Stylinson isn’t real to the press. But what happens when they go back to the hotel and they question why people want them to be together in the first place…?





	1. Till You Bring Them to Life

 

“So, you’re telling us, you’re  _not_  a couple…?” the interviewer asks, practically shoving the microphone in the poor boys’ faces.

Harry merely chuckles at the thought as Louis adds, “I can assure you we’re not dating. I have a girlfriend.”

The interviewer shrugged before asking more common questions like,  _How did you become a band?, How old are you?,_  and all those other crap questions every fan already knew.

At the end of all the questions, the interviewer turns to the camera, smiling at the camera-lens.

“Well there you have it, Larry Stylinson is nothing but a bromance. Don’t forget to subscribe and comment!”

The boys leave the premises and go back to their hotel, someplace in America. The boys have been in America a lot these days and it’s hard for them to remember exactly where they are; the days literally fly past them at the moment.

“Can you believe people genuinely believe that we’re a couple?” Louis asks, chuckling to himself as they close the close the door.

Harry plops onto one of the beds and groans, running a hand through his brown curls. “It’s pretty weird that so many people want us, or expect us to be together…”

Louis sits down beside Harry and sighs at the ceiling; trying to figure out what the people are so crazy about when it comes to the two of them being together. Louis can’t seem to figure out what the big fuss is all about so he merely shrugs it off and rests his back on the bed as well, staring back up at the ceiling.

The two boys share a room together in the hotel. That’s usually the case; Harry and Louis share a room while Nialler, Liam and Zayn all share another. Sometimes Niall will join the supposed “couple” on some nights but usually, it’s just Harry and Louis.

Harry sits up, a look of confusion resting upon his face. “How did this even happen? Where did this begin?”

Louis rests his hands on his stomach and thinks about it himself, letting his mind trail back to the X Factor days. How Harry was the first to run to Louis when he came back from the hospital, how they seemed closer to each other from the beginning.

“I think it began during X Factor mate,” Louis says his thoughts aloud.

“Do they not realize you have a girlfriend?” Harry asks, still trying to figure out himself why people still to this day believe it.

“Guess not…”

Harry looks at Louis and notices how close they are to one another. Louis is now sitting up and their faces are just a few inches apart - nothing unusual for them.

The unusual part is that they’re both staring intently into each other’s eyes at this closeness. Harry’s never noticed how blue the older boy’s eyes are, until now. Harry can see every inch of Louis’ face from where he is. He can see the corners of Louis’ lips twitching, trying not to smile. He can see the slight stubble gathering on his older friend. He can even tell that Louis’ breathing becomes sharp, as if he’s nervous.

Louis on the other hand is very confused about his emotions at the moment. He doesn’t know why Harry’s staring at him as if he’s Sofia Vergara -  _which Harry couldn’t seem to take his eyes off during the promos for SNL_  - and he doesn’t know how  _he_  feels about it himself that his best friend is looking at him like this.

All Louis knows at the moment is that Harry Styles’ curls are actually quite sexy. How come the older boy has never noticed this before? Or the fact that Harry’s eyes are the most beautiful shade of green. Louis finds his eyes slowly looking down to the younger boy’s lip, making him lick his own. Louis then gets to the thought about wondering how soft Harry’s lips may be, wondering if he’s a good kisser.

Lou jerks away and goes practically on the opposite side of the bed. Harry frowns and slowly crawls over, confused at what just happened.

“Um, what was that about?” the younger boy asks.

“I … I-” Louis’ eyes lock onto Harry’s once more. He’s shocked to see that Harry’s face is even  _closer_  to his than before. Strange part is; Louis doesn’t pull away, not this time. He simply continues staring into those mesmerizing green orbs.

Harry clears his throat and his cheeks redden a bit. “Um, why … haven’t we ever tried to, erm, you know…” He drops his gaze from the older boy and stares down at the bed comforter.

This question takes Louis by surprise – he wasn’t expecting to hear that from the curly-haired boy whatsoever. He takes a moment to think about exactly  _how_  to answer this question, but still stay truthful.

“I don’t know,” Lou shrugs. “We’ve always joked around a bit but I guess, we never thought … it could lead to something, more…”

Harry’s head pops up quickly and he stares back into the older boy’s bright blue eyes. His mouth opens a bit but he quickly shuts it right after; his eyebrows knitting together.

“What if we … tried?” he mumbles, his cheeks turning to an ultimate red.

Louis feels amused to watch the younger boy struggle with this. Truth is, Louis wouldn’t mind trying, it may be a bit weird but the two of them are close – it’s not like it’d ruin their friendship or anything.

“Do you want to curly?” he grins.

“Do you want to Lou?” Harry adds, his cheeks slowly draining from the redness.

“We both answer together?” Lou suggests.

Harry nods and they both count down. “3 … 2 … 1.”

“I want to.”

“Kiss me.”

Both boys look at each other, shocked. They both said their sentences at the same time, Harry having the more embarrassing answer with his  _kiss me_  reply.

Louis hides his huge grin and eyes the blushing boy’s soft, pink lips. He slowly finds himself leaning in, staring from the beautiful green orbs to the pink lips multiple times. Harry looks as if he’s frozen and can’t breathe; his eyes stuck on Lou’s.

Louis continues leaning in until, their lips touch. He closes his eyes and gently kisses him, surprised to find out Harry has soft lips.

Harry is still in shock but takes no time to close his eyes, getting into the kiss. He surprised himself by kissing Louis back; his lips taking over without consulting his brain. Louis’ lips are rugged yet passionate.

Both the boys sit down on their knees and find themselves slowly lifting up, resting all their weight on their knees. One hand cups Louis’ stubbly cheek while the other goes down to his waist, gripping gently. Louis finds his arms wrapping around the younger boy’s neck and pulling him closer.

The kiss intensifies itself and gets more heated. Lou gently sucks on Harry’s bottom lip, taking him in and wanting this to never end. Harry pulls Louis’ body against his and parts his mouth; letting the older boy in.

Their tongues dance together and explore each other mouth’s, wanting more and more of each other. After Harry won the mini tongue wrestle, Louis pulls his tongue back in and starts gently nibbling on Harry’s bottom lip.

Harry groans into the kiss and that’s when they both freeze and realize what they’re doing. Louis slowly pulls away, as does Harry. Louis’ hands are now found in the sexy mop of brown curls and Harry’s hands are found cupping Lou’s ass.

Both their lips are red and a bit puffy; the obvious work of the heated kiss.

“W-What–”

“Just–”

“Happened,” Harry finishes their cut off sentences.

The boys realize their hands are still on each other and they quickly pull away, wiping their hands on their jeans as if there are cooties.

“It doesn’t mean anything … the kiss was nothing,” Harry says very quickly, dropping Louis’ hopes and heart. “Yeah this was nothing. You probably thought of Eleanor during this like I thought of Sofia Vergara.”

Louis eyes suddenly look into Harry’s; enraged and hurt. He tries to find his voice and finally does after a good thirty seconds. “You–” He clears his throat, trying to get rid of the squeaky voice. “You what?”

“I thought of Sofia Vergara?” Harry repeats, trying to see what’s wrong with this picture.

Lou feels angry and looks down at the ground, shoving his hands in his pockets. He chuckles lowly to himself, thinking  _Hell it’s crazy to even think he enjoyed that. Why did **I**  enjoy that?! Does this make me gay? Do I now have feelings for Harry? All I know is I want to kiss that boy and make a mess upon those innocent, sexy curls._

“Lou,” Harry’s hurt voice manages to break the older boy’s heart even more. “Why are you so silent?”

Louis remains the same and doesn’t breathe a word. Harry gasps a few seconds later; causing Louis to unfortunately look up.

“Did you … did you  _like_  the kiss?” the younger boy asks curiously, saying his words very slowly.

“As if you didn’t,” Louis cheeks finally blush for the first time during this.

“I don’t.”

The biggest lie Harry has ever said in his entire  _life_ , is that last sentence right there. Truth is, Harry enjoyed a lot – maybe even too much. He doesn’t know why his heart is beating super quickly or why he can’t get Louis’ lips out of his mind, but he knows one thing for sure: he loved that kiss. It was the best kiss of his life, and Harry being the lady’s man he is has had a lot of kisses in his life.

Louis’ heart is broken, he doesn’t know what to do or say. His chest rises and falls quickly, his breathing becoming quicker and quicker. He refuses to believe it, that can’t be true. Louis couldn’t be the only one that felt the sparks, the fireworks, whatever the hell it is for it to get through your mind and say:  _Hello?! This is not a normal reaction for a kiss so why aren’t you two kissing and ripping each other’s clothes off right now?!_

Louis shakes his head and gets up, pacing around the room quickly, frowning at the ground.

“No no,” the older boy mutters. “This can’t be true … it just can’t be.”

“But it is,” Harry says softly, lying once again and walks over to the pacing Lou.

Louis stops pacing and looks at Harry, shocked at how close he is once again.

 _No_ , Louis thinks to himself.  _This isn’t over yet. I know there’s something between us and I’ll prove it to him even if I have to kiss him till our lips turn blue._

Louis grips the younger boy’s shoulders and slams him against the wall. He attacks his lips hungrily onto Harry’s, the roughness leaving the minute he touches the younger boy’s soft lips. The passion fills in and Louis holds in a sigh of relief, glad he’s kissing Harry again.

Surprisingly, it  _soothes_  Louis to kiss Harry. He can forget all his problems when their lips collide and nothing but Harry is on his mind. He even forgets that he has a girlfriend –  _Eleanor, is it…?_  – and that he’s famous!

All he knows is Harry has soft, kissable lips and that he’d never get tired of kissing them.

At first Harry struggles to get loose before the kiss but the minute Louis presses his lips onto Harry’s; he freezes. He relaxes his shoulders and lets loose of the tension, all his problems slowly fading away. Harry can’t help but smile a bit into the kiss, Louis’ lips are a bit smaller compared to the younger boy’s and his lips just melt into Harry’s.

Harry finds his hands wrapping around Louis’ waist and pulling him closer, forcing his body into the younger boy’s frame. Louis’ hands run through the brown curls and he messes them all up, running his fingers through every curl.

Harry slowly pulls away and leaves only an inch of space between them; breathing deeply. His green orbs look deeply into the soft blue ones and he sighs.

“I lied before …,” Harry clears his throat. “When I said I didn’t like the kiss. To be honest Lou, it was the best damn kiss I’ve ever gotten.”

Without a warning, Louis crashes his lips back down on Harry’s, needing them to fulfill his desires. Harry doesn’t pull back, but instead, kisses Louis back even deeper. Louis groans a bit onto Harry’s lips and this time no one pulls away.

They continue kissing each other as if there’s no tomorrow. They don’t know when they’re going to stop or if the term Larry Stylinson is even real. All they know is they like this, whatever  _this_  is – and they’re going to continue doing it.

Words were brought to life and so were actions today. The two boys don’t know what they’re doing but they’re glad they started this. Problem is; do they keep this affair a secret, forget about it or tell the whole world?

The choice is in their hands – or in this case, mouths.


	2. Lights Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special tribute to Earth Day :) [I don't know, I was 16 and we had the lights out for an hour to celebrate the Earth and this idea happened I don't question my fetus self and neither should you¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ]

 

Today is the day, the day both Harry and Louis have been waiting for for a very long time. It's finally Earth day! Now all the boys have to do is wait a few hours until all the power goes out at 8:30 PM and then they have a whole hour together . . . alone.

The two boys found a show for Niall, Zayn and Liam to watch during that time so they could be alone at the hotel. Yes it was in fact a hotel once more; just like the first time they kissed. They were excited to reconnect with each other with their lips.

Ever since their first encounter of kissing, it made them realize just how badly they have feelings for each other. Neither of the boys knew they were gay until that day. They had tried to be sneaky but truth be told, there was no sneaking around to do because they were  _never_  alone together - someone was always with them.

They were deprived; they needed to be with each other and they needed to be alone. So one day, Louis came up with the great idea of Earth day. Not just Earth day, but Earth hour; an hour alone . . . in the dark.

It was the perfect set up! All they needed was to get rid of the other three boys and Harry took care of that with no problem at all. They would be seeing a show about God knows what - Harry already forgot - and that means Louis and Harry would finally be alone, after two months of nothing.

\- - -

"Well you guys better get to your show," Harry smiles and practically pushes the three boys out.

Louis would help but he didn't want to make it obvious that they  _both_  wanted the other boys to leave; they would get suspicious and that wouldn't be a good thing. Plus, Harry seems to be doing fine on his own, he manages to get them right at the door before Liam turns around, making Harry sigh.

"So we'll be back later then, have fun during Earth day! Apparently the Earth hour show is supposed to be really good," Liam smiles.

Harry nods and continues pushing them out of the door. He waves one last bye at them and shuts the door. Just as he thinks he's finally done with interruptions, Paul walks in.

"Hey boys, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going with the other boys. I know the show is only a few minutes away but I want to make sure they'll be okay since there are girls out there and you know how girls get," Paul chuckles. "Anyways, I'll see you guys later!"

He then leaves and just as he shuts the door; all the lights go off. It's pitch black and Harry grins, his heartbeat pounding like crazy inside his chest. He walks over to Louis carefully and puts his hands out, trying to make sure he won't bump into anything.

Harry feels some strong, warm, soft skin and it's flexed. Harry grins sheepishly and realizes it's Louis' bicep. He trails his hands down the older boy's sides - causing Lou to shiver  and get tingles all over - and rests them once he gets to Louis' waist. He wraps his arms around him tightly and pulls the older boy closer to him.

Louis cups one side of Harry's face softly and rests his other hand at the back of Harry's warm neck. Louis rests his forehead against Harry and grins; his lips tingling and they feel as if they practically can't wait any longer.

Luckily for Louis, he manages to get out, "Alone at last Curly."

"Hmm, we now seem to have one full hour alone . . . is there anything specific you want to do Lou?" Harry smirks.

Louis laughs and runs one of his hands through the younger boy's soft brown curls. "Only  _you_  can still manage to be cheeky even at a time like this."

"At a time like what, Lou?" Harry smirks, wanting to hear Louis say it out loud.

"At a time where we're alone."

And those were the magic words Harry's been dying to hear. Having Louis say it out loud, made Harry finally realize that they are in fact alone; in the pitch black dark with no one to interrupt them. So why is Harry just thinking about what can happen instead of doing something?

He quickly presses his lips down against Louis' and Louis is obviously shocked from the spontaneous move. He gently kisses Harry back and their lips begin making their own patterns as one; creating fireworks with one another.

The boys have so much planned for the sixty minutes and there's so much to do; they're afraid they won't have time. You'd think they'd get more time alone with each other but the other boys seemed to always be with them which just made Harry and Louis sweat out their problems.

Harry pulls away and grabs Louis' hand, intertwining their fingers. He starts walking away to the balcony and pulls Louis behind him. Harry opens the door and both boys walk out onto the balcony, noticing that all the lights are off throughout the entire city.

Both boys grin and admire it. It's not often that an entire city will come together as one and it's a pretty amazing sight. Not only that, it's dark out so the stars are all out and they're shining bright in the sky; making the mood even more romantic.

Louis looks away from the beautiful scenery and looks over at his curly-haired friend. He sighs softly to himself and admires every little detail about Harry. His beautiful curls, the little crinkles close to his eyes when he smiles, the dimples, the beautiful white teeth, those deep green eyes and those lips . . . those soft rosy lips.

No one - not even Harry - has been waiting for this day longer than Louis has. He has something special planned up his shoulder but he needs the exact moment for it to happen. He had it arranged a long time ago and everything has to be  _perfect_.

"Lou, isn't it beautiful?" Harry asks and turns to Louis, shocked when he sees Louis' already staring at him.

"Yes, absolutely beautiful," Louis says, not even looking at the scenery.

That causes Harry to blush as he realizes Louis is talking about him and not outside. He smiles down at the ground and blushes even more. Louis laughs and thinks of the perfect thing to do.

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know, oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful_

Harry looks up immediately and gasps. He's never heard Louis sing alone to him! It's beautiful and Harry is so touched and shocked by the older boy's serenade. Harry bites down on his bottom lip and tears fill into his eyes.

Louis frowns and walks closer to Harry; taking him in his arms. Harry buries his face in Louis' chest and Louis sighs softly, stroking the beautiful, perfect brown curls.

"I'm sorry Hazza," he sighs, "I didn't mean to make you cry..."

"I'm n-not crying...," the younger boy mumbled into his best friend's chest.

"Haz," Louis says gently, his voice as soft and gentle as ever. "Look at me."

Harry's green eyes meet Louis' blue eyes and Louis smiles softly. He wraps both arms around Harry's waist and Harry wraps his arms around the older boy's warm neck.

"I hate that we have to hide this," Louis whispers, resting his forehead against Harry's.

"I know," Harry sighs, gently running a finger over Louis' slight stubble. "It really does suck; you sure not even Liam, Zayn and Niall are ready to hear about us?"

"Well actually Curly," Louis shifts uncomfortably on his weight. "I need to talk to you about that situation..."

Harry pulls his face away and gives Louis an unreadable look. "You don't . . . you're not saying we can't . . . wh-what do you mean?" Harry can't even finish any of his questions.

Louis chuckles and pecks his forehead. "No you goofball, that's not what I'm about to say at all. Nice reaction though, glad to see how much you care about me." Louis winks, causing Harry's cheeks to redden.

"Well, we haven't exactly been official or anything, you know. We've just kissed that one day and then we had to hide and so we never had time for each other right?" Harry nods, letting Louis continue. "So today, this hour . . . could be our only time together again before we might have to hide it for who know's how long."

"That means no kisses?" Harry's hurt face stabs Louis' heart a bit. He sighs and pulls Harry closer, needing to be as close as possible to reassure the younger boy.

"Exactly Hazza," he sighs. "So instead of having to hide it . . . why don't we find a way to make sure we don't need to hide it from the boys or Paul. And for that, I felt like words weren't enough so just look at the scenery."

Harry turns around and looks over, admiring it; not really knowing what he's supposed to be looking for.  Louis slowly snakes an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him into his side and waiting for his special delivery to finally happen.

And suddenly; it happens.

Fireworks are lit up into the sky and the loud pangs happen as the message slowly spreads out into the beautiful sky; one firework at a time. After many many,  _many_  fireworks have been lit and ignited into the sky, Harry quickly sees the message before it disappears a good thirty seconds later.

The message says:  _Harry, will you be my boyfriend?_

Harry turns to Louis with a shocked look on his face. His eyes are wide and he can't believe what he just saw with his very own eyes. Could it be?! Louis wants to be boyfriend and boyfriend; making them an official couple?

"Well?" Louis asks nervously, trying not to squirm in place. "What do you think Curly? Be my boyfriend and I'll be yours?"

Harry cups Louis' jaw and smiles, closing the small gap between them. He gently leans his face in and presses his warm lips against Louis' ear.

"A million times yes," he softly whispers into Louis' ear, making him shiver.

He pulls his lips away and stares at Louis' huge smile. Harry's never seen such a big smile on Louis' face before but he's sure his smile looks just as familiar as the one he's staring at. Louis grabs Harry's waist and lifts him up, twirling him around in the air.

Harry chuckles and Louis slowly puts him down after, keeping his arms wrapped around Harry's waist. Harry cups one side of Louis' jaw and rests the other around his neck. Louis slowly leans in, eyeing Harry's lips softly.

Harry smirks and slowly leans in as well. Both boys lean in until their lips collide yet again. As much as they've kissed; it's always a shock to them when their lips collide. It feels so magical and special for both of them.

Harry deepens the kiss, letting Louis' lips get lost in his own. Louis' hands go up and run through his curls, gently massaging the younger boy's scalp at the same time. Harry gently licks Louis' bottom lip and Louis parts his mouth; letting him in.

The boys explore the insides of their mouths and they get more intimate. Harry presses Louis' body against his deeply; feeling every inch of him while the kiss is still intact. Louis deepens the kiss even more and grip's Harry's hair a bit tighter, causing Harry to whimper in the heated kiss.

Suddenly, more sounds go off from outside and the boys pull away. They look up and see more fireworks are being lit. Louis' eyebrows raise and he's shocked; he didn't order more fireworks than the ones that had already gone off.

The fireworks all lit up and yet another message was there. The message says:  _Congrats boys._

Harry looks at Louis with a shocked look on his face; Louis has the same expression as his as-of-now boyfriend.

"H-How did they know?" Harry asks, still in shock.

"I-I don't know," Louis stutters. "I told them who I was asking out and I guess they knew you were going to say yes?"

"Ah, it's pretty amazing to think of how many people believe in Larry Stylinson," Harry admits and smiles sheepishly.

"Yes it is Curly," Louis smiles, grabbing one of Harry's hands and intertwining his fingers through his. "And now, Larry Stylinson is finally real."


	3. Memories

 

_(I'm almost positive this is from Paul's wedding shdgaugfaif)_

 

“Are you even _listening_  to yourself right now?!” Harry yells, veins sticking out around his neck.

Harry has to yell to be heard because of all the screams of the fans outside while they’re inside the hotel with the porch door open. But Harry wants to yell because he’s angry; beyond pissed actually. He’s never been so angry in his life before. The fans can’t even hear them though because they’re screaming so loud – which sucks for them; they’d want to hear this.

The two boys had never really had a fight before, never  _ever_. This was pretty new to them and the anger was crazy between the two. If anybody could hear them right now; that person would be terrified. No one has ever seen such an angry side from either of the boys.

“They’re asking for the  _impossible_  Harry,” Louis yells right back, angry as well. “We’re not going to go on a public date where the paps can take pictures of us. It’s crazy; we can’t even go out anymore nor do anything!”

“That’s what management  _wants_  Louis,” Harry yells, “they  _want_  us to break up because we can’t handle it! You’re falling right through their plan and letting them win!”

“What fucking plan are you talking about?! It’s going on a date in  _public_  where they  _want_ to see us kiss and have it all over the tabloids! If we do it, we’ll be made fun of and we’ll never hear the end of it. Do you really want that? DO YOU?!” Louis’ voice booms.

“You knew fully well what you were getting yourself into Louis William Tomlinson when you asked me to be your boyfriend and now you want to  _quit_?! The  _moment_  you say we’re not doing the date, that’ll be the moment management jumps in to tell them we’re not dating and force us to stop. Simon doesn’t like us together either but at least he had the decency to tell me their plan. So you say no to that date . . . you say no to me,” Harry’s voice becomes quieter at the end.

“You’re lying,” Louis says quickly, shaking his head and not believing a single word from his boyfriend’s mouth. “They wouldn’t do that, you just want even more attention than you already have! Admit it; you know you’re the center of the band and you’re the leader and you  _like it_.”

Ouch. That’s a bit too far, actually  _way_  too far and Louis regrets it instantly after he finishes his sentence. Harry’s face looks like he’s just been slapped, punched in the stomach, punched up the nose, hair pulled out by every single strand  _and_ been punched in the balls. The look on Harry’s face is horrible and Louis feels like he’s watching a horror movie just looking at Harry.

The younger boy quickly shakes off the look and returns to his very very angry side, glaring deeply and eyes turning into slits. “You’re just saying that because you never get any solos in anything and you  _wish_ you had as many girls and as much attention as I do. Oh, and also? The reason you don’t have many solos is because you  _SUCK_ at singing! I feel like my ears bleed every single time.”

Louis’ facial reaction is  _way_ worse than Harry’s; it looks like Louis just lost  _all_ of his sisters, mother, all the boys and basically everything he ever cared about. Harry knows he took it too far but before he can even utter out a sorry; Louis’ expression disappears into thin air and anger returns on his face. Harry’s eyes go wide and he gulps; afraid.

“Oh, we’re being honest now, yeah? Okay well let me tell you I  _despise_ your curls; always have. I call you Curly to mock you but you and everyone else always thought it was a cute nickname. Guess what? It’s not, I hate your curls but most importantly – I hate you Harold Edward Styles.”

That right there, broke Harry’s little loving heart. Harry feels like crying, running away, doing  _something_ other than pretending that didn’t just stab him right in the heart. Instead, he keeps on his angry face and even manages to fake a very convincing smirk.

“That’s perfect because I’ve wanted to break up with you since the beginning. I felt bad and all this was a pity relationship. I’ve wanted to break up with you ever since then but I never knew how but you telling me you hate me makes it all that much easier. Congratulations Lou, you got your wish: we’re over, for  _good_.”

Harry walks away from the room and goes to Niall’s room, opening the door and slamming it shut quickly behind him and turning off the lights as fast as he can. He looks at his surroundings and notices no one’s there. Harry sighs of relief before bawling like a little baby, sobbing as loud as he can.

He slides down against the door and goes into the fetal position, pushing his abnormally large hands all over his face to try to drown out the sobbing sounds. Harry’s usually not one to cry but he doesn’t even care about pretending to be “macho” or “manly”, he just wants to sob until he cries himself to sleep.

The floor is actually really uncomfortable but the pain doesn’t bug Harry; his heart is the only pain he can feel at the moment but it’s all over his body. His entire body is shaking and trembling with hurt and pain; he feels as if he can’t even breathe.

The sobs continue getting louder and louder and Harry’s pretty sure the entire hotel can hear him – even the fans probably. As Harry continues crying non-stop, all he can think about is how awful he was to Louis and how what he said was completely untrue and he could have handled it better.

Harry knows he should try to fix it somehow and make everything better but it’s too late; Harry’s already said the words. They’re over, for  _good_  – and there’s nothing Harry can do about it to change it . . . or so he thinks.

-     -     -

Harry storms away and Louis continues looking at him until he can’t see the curly-haired boy no more. Louis forgets everything: he forgets that anybody could walk in on him at any second, he forgets all the fans outside that he can see him very clearly, he even forgets how to breathe. He just drops on the ground and  _hard_ too.

Louis doesn’t feel any pain on the outside but inside he feels as if he’ll die any second. He didn’t mean a word he said to Harry, not a  _single_  word. Louis  _loves_  Harry’s curls and loves to play with them and he doesn’t think that Harry likes the attention and is the leader at all.

Louis goes back to the first two months that they had together before the management asked them to do the dangerous date. He thinks back to the  _real_ first date they had that Harry arranged; a picnic in a beautiful, deserted place for just the two of them.

Louis goes back to thinking about their first movie date and how they didn’t watch  _any_ of the movie at all. Louis can’t even remember what the movie was called; the  _moment_ the previews hit – they were kissing each other like no tomorrow.

Louis remembers the first night they slept in the same bed – yes,  _slept_ and nothing else – together and how when Louis woke up, Harry was simply admiring Louis and gently pushing his hair back while smiling like the adorable man he is.

All Louis can think about is Harry and his brain is suffocating. Louis feels the tears come down and he starts sobbing like no tomorrow. He hears the fans lower their screaming and he then realizes that’s the fans can  _hear_ him sobbing like a baby.

If Louis isn’t heartbroken; he’d probably care and stop crying so the fans won’t get worried. But Louis  _is_ heartbroken and he just wants his Hazza back. He’d take back everything he said in a heartbeat and would go on the date and as many dates as the management wants –  _screw the paps taking pictures; let the whole damn world know how much Louis Tomlinson is in love with Harry Styles._

And what makes Louis feel even worse about all of this? Harry didn’t seem to know or didn’t mention it but today it’s their sixth month anniversary since their first kiss ever. It’s simply perfect timing since they’re in the same hotel like they were six months ago and Louis had rented out the same room so they can kiss and recreate  _new_ memories there.

But now, with them broken up; Louis can’t do that anymore – which just makes it that much harder for poor little Lou. Louis can’t even cry anymore; he’s literally having issues breathing. His chest keeps rising and falling and it feels like the entire room is spinning.

Louis doesn’t know what’s happening but he assumes it’s from the pain that he feels and that he should just accept it – that’s what he gets for being a royal git. He feels so bad and he feels like he might puke or even pass out.

And Louis does exactly that; he passes out. Louis Tomlinson just had a panic attack.

-     -     -

The fans hear sobbing coming from the room and a lot of them stop screaming. They try to get the others to stop and it’s clear enough that they can hear someone is actually sobbing. They saw that Harry stormed out but suddenly; Louis isn’t standing up anymore.

The fans squint and someone sees a blob of something on the floor. The girl zooms in with her camera and gasps, telling everyone that’s it’s Louis crying on the floor. All the fans hush up and try to listen better as they try to take pictures to get evidence and see what’s wrong with Louis.

The sobbing just keeps getting louder and louder and the fans are scared and have no idea what’s happening –  _what’s wrong with Louis?!_

It looks like the blob is shaking and spazzing out. The fans watch in shock and worry and soon enough; it all stops moving and there’s no more sound either. The blob remains motionless and the fans’ eyes open wide and they all start freaking out and trying to get someone to realize that something happened to Louis.

The fans have no idea what happened to Louis or what caused this but they just want to make sure that he can get help and make sure that he’ll be okay. The fans wonder why Harry’s not with Louis and then they start to wonder if something happened between them.

Their minds go back to when Harry stormed out and he looked pretty mad then. Uh oh…  _Something_ happened and it’s something  _bad_. They just hope Harry knows what kind of grief and pain he’s causing Louis to feel.

_But they don’t even know the half of it or know how Harry’s feeling and reacting…_

-     -     -

All the suitcases are in still in Niall’s room so Harry slowly gets up and almost falls right back down once he gets up. He sighs and grips the bed as he walks over to his suitcase; unzipping it and getting out one of his prized possessions that he packed.

Harry grabs the pink blanket with the dark pink circles on it and sighs. He goes to sit back down against the edge of the bed on the floor and rubs the soft, smooth material all over his face; still sniffing in Louis’ famous scent.

Louis has the same one but a blue one and they purposely bought an entire new bottle of their cologne they used and spilled it over one another’s blanket so the other would always feel like they had their lover near even if they were far away.

Harry’s tears begin soaking the blanket and he just can’t stop crying. He feels awful and just wants to go see Louis but he knows it’s probably too soon anyways. Harry  _will_ talk to him about it though because his heart is aching and he feels as if he can’t live without Louis.

Harry gets back up and reaches into his suitcase to pull out a blank DVD case. He opens it and goes to the large flat-screened TV and puts it in, slowly sitting back down on the floor against the bed. He has the remote in his hand and the damp blanket in the other.

He presses play and thus the tape begins of their manager Paul Higgins’ wedding a few years ago. Harry had seen the video a  _bunch_ of times before but this is his special tape that the camera man put on a DVD for him after Harry begged for  _hours_ to finally get it.

The video starts and on a screen are people dancing.

_A Ke$ha song ends just to have revealed the next song which was a slow Taylor Swift song. Harry’s just lounging around and watching people begin to slow dance. Harry sighs and looks at the ground, wishing that he had someone to slow dance with just for fun._

_Louis suddenly comes in, stumbling a bit on his way over. The wedding’s in London so of course Louis got himself a bit tipsy. He heard the familiar Taylor Swift song from the bar and suddenly felt like dancing so he comes over._

_He sees Harry looking down at the ground sadly and Louis walks over to him, almost tripping more than once on the way over. He gently puts a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder and sees those deep green eyes meet his._

_Louis gasps a bit at the sight but quickly composes himself and smiles. “You wanna dance with me Curly? It’ll be funnnn.”_

_“Louis, it’s a **slow** song,” Harry laughs as if it’s a joke, but his eyes tell Louis otherwise._

_“So? Two friends are allowed to slow dance and have fun without people thinking it’s weird – girls do it all the time mate! Come on, just have some fun tonight and don’t think about people judging us or looking – do it for **you** ,” Louis says and walks closer to the dance floor._

_He turns around and extends out his hand for Harry to grab and Harry looks down at it and contemplates on whether he should go or not. He finally decides ‘why not’ and shrugs, taking Lou’s hand and being dragged off to the dance floor._

_Louis brings him close to the middle and both boys just stand there. Louis’ still a bit tipsy so he doesn’t know whether to put his hands on Harry’s waist or around his neck – both of them being boys and all – and Harry seems to be thinking the same thing._

_“How about I’ll put them around your neck and yours around my waist?” Louis suggests._

_Harry nods and wraps his arms gently around Louis’ waist, holding tight but not too tight like he usually would for a girl. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck but doesn’t pull him close so it leaves a bit of a small gap between them._

_“And then for the next slow song, we’ll just switch it up so we’ve tried both,” Louis continues, shrugging and smiling softly._

_Harry freezes a bit but can’t stop a smile from appearing on his face. “We’re dancing to another slow song after this Lou? I don’t remember saying yes or even getting asked.” Harry teases Louis and Lou simply sticks his tongue back out, laughing a bit._

_“Well I just assumed you would say yes Haz,” Louis says innocently. “Forgive me; we don’t have to then if you don’t wa–”_

_“NO!” Louis looks shocked and Harry blushes a bit, looking away from Lou’s eyes and continuing. “I m-mean, I wouldn’t mind another; it’s just for fun anyways right?_

_“Exactly,” Louis grins and finds the buzz of the alcohol getting to him more._

_Louis pulls Harry closer until their bodies are touching each other and there’s literally no space between them. Harry looks a bit nervous but clings onto Louis’ waist tighter, showing he doesn’t mind being closer and actually sort of approves._

The camera zooms in closer to their faces and Harry lets out another sob, burying the blanket in his face again but moving it around so he can still see even though he’s engulfed in the blanket which smells so freaking amazing.

_Louis’ eyes never leave Harry’s and Harry does the same. They both gently smile at each other and they don’t speak – out loud anyways; they speak with their eyes. Louis gives a flirty wink and Harry does something with his eyes only Lou gets and causes the older man to laugh._

_Louis still feels a slight buzz so the next thing he knows; he rests his forehead against Harry’s. Harry definitely is shocked and looks out of his comfort zone but he gets used to it in simple a **second**  and smiles, gently nuzzling his forehead against Lou’s._

_Louis smiles once more and Harry returns it. They’re as close as can be and Harry decides he wants to try something as well. He gently closes his eyes and tilts his head a bit – still resting his forehead against Lou’s – and rubs his nose against Louis’._

_Louis gasps a bit and holds in a breath. Feeling another nose against his feels sort of weird but Louis likes it. He gently closes his eyes and moves his nose along with the younger boy’s; giving each other a very cute Eskimo kiss._

_Harry slowly pulls away and removes his forehead from Louis’, breathing deeply. Louis smiles gently and opens his eyes, looking into the beautiful green eyes that just made his heart stop for a second. They both smile at each other and someone interrupts them._

_“Lads? The song’s over…,” Niall tells them, walking by with a sandwich._

_Harry and Louis’ cheeks both blush and they pull away, mumbling to themselves and walking off the dance floor. They don’t look at each other but it’s obvious that they want to so badly to ask what just happened._

The camera then pans over to Niall who’s eating his sandwich and smirking.

_Niall raises his eyebrows and watches them with a weird look on his face. It’s not a weirded-out look, more like a “huh, never thought about it like that” look and it makes absolutely no sense–_

Until today. Harry gasps and pauses the DVD; letting the blanket drop to the floor as he goes over closer to the screen and inspects it. Harry suddenly realizes that back then, Niall  _knew_ there was something already brewing with them!

_That’s why Niall’s never shocked about all the Larry moments or disgusted like Zayn and Liam sometimes are. That’s why Niall laughs at all the jokes and “ships” us with the fans. He knows; he knew before Harry and Louis themselves even knew!_

Harry quickly gets up and opens the door, starting to run over to go find Louis. He goes into the elevator and goes to floor seven. He taps his foot as the elevator takes its precious time about getting up there and Harry starts to feel impatient.

The elevator dings and opens up. Harry quickly runs out and starts running over when he sees Paul carrying a limp body over his shoulder. Harry stops and Paul looks down and smiles sadly. Harry frowns and asks, “Who is it Paul?”

“It’s Louis.”

Harry’s mouth drops open and he almost feels like fainting himself. He feels tears gather in his eyelids and he quickly shakes his head – no, this  _can’t_ be happening!

“Can I take care of him please Paul? I took First Aid and I know how to do CPR. Oh please Paul, if it doesn’t work I’ll call and you can do it yourself but please please pretty please Paul?” Harry gushes, talking as quick as ever as the tears fall.

Paul sighs and slowly passes the limp Louis over to Harry. Harry’s watery eyes meet up to Paul’s and nods a thank you, not being able to talk. Paul understands and lets them be, walking back downstairs and thinking of an excuse on how to tell the management about Louis.

Harry starts running and he needs to find a hotel room; any hotel room. He begins running and a certain door catches his eyes. He stops and goes back to see the door says “ _Reserved”_  on it. But the funny thing is; the room looks so damn familiar.

Harry has a feeling in his gut and he feels like  _this_ is the room to do it in. He turns the handle with his free hand, honestly expecting it to be locked but is shocked when the door swings open. Harry gasps but quickly gets in and shuts the door, locking it from the inside.

Harry lays Louis’ body on the bed and sits down beside him, hovering his face over Louis’. He gently runs an index finger over Louis’ jawline and finds his shoulders shaking as he lets more tears leak down his face.

“Louis? Babe? You need to wake up, please. I need to talk to you and tell you, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything and I love you so damn much. We’ll figure something out with management but I just – I just can’t lose you Louis. Dammit why did you have to faint!? Why Louis WHY–”

Harry stops and feels more tears dripping down as he lets out a small sob.

“Oh . . . our fight was the reason, wasn’t it? I’m so sorry Louis and I’ll make it up in every freaking way possible that I can. I just,  _I need you back Lou. I can’t live without you_. Please wake up babe, please, I need you… I–”

Harry looks around and notices the room. He gasps and realizes it’s the place where they had their first kiss. Harry feels even more determined now and turns back to Louis, placing his shaky hands over the older boy’s chest and starts pumping.

Harry continues pumping for a few minutes but nothing seems to be working. Harry lets out more tears and shakes his head; believing it  _has_ to work. Harry feels like giving up but he knows he can’t; he can’t just stop right now. He’s so close; he can  _feel_ it.

Yet another tear falls from Harry’s face and starts plummeting down to wherever it’s going. But this tear is different; it doesn’t land on the bed like the thousands of tears Harry’s already shed – instead, it falls onto Louis.

On his lips to be exact. The teardrop falls right in the middle of his lips; touching both bottom  _and_ top lip, creating something inside of Louis. As cliché as it sounds, that little tear touched a spark in every part of Louis’ body and it revives him from his small slumber.

Louis slowly flutters his eyes open and groans, slowly sitting up and looking around to see the dark room and a very sad boy with curly brown hair and deep green eyes filled with tears. Louis barely gets to look at the boy and realize who it is before Harry freaks out.

Harry gasps and suddenly  _attacks_  Louis down on the bed, lying down on top of Louis. Harry grins and hugs Louis super tightly, burying his face in Lou’s chest and smelling him as much as his little nose can handle – as weird as that sounds…

Louis’ shocked and doesn’t seem to know what’s happening and is unresponsive. Harry flinches when he realizes and slowly pulls away, letting Louis sit up. He sighs and takes a deep breath; closing his eyes before slowly opening them and getting ready to resay everything once more.

“Jesus Christ Boo Bear I thought I almost lost you there, you scared the  _shit_ out of me! But we can talk about that later, right now I just need to tell you something that I already told you when you were in your little faint thing. I’m so sorry for everything that happened and I love you Louis, I don’t care what management says – we’ll find a way to work this out babe. I’ll pay you back in everything single way that I can think of and do  _anything_ for you but I just . . . I need you back Lou. I can’t live without you, I simply  _can’t_. I even h–”

Louis’ lips crash down against Harry’s and cause him to shut up. Harry gasps gently into the kiss but quickly closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Louis’ neck; kissing him back as hard as he ever can and putting all of his emotions into it.

Louis wraps his arms around the younger boy’s waist and pulls him onto his lap, pulling him closer. Louis uses all his force and puts it all in his lips. Hands fly everywhere and they screw up their hairs with all the movements of the hands.

Louis doesn’t even wait for Harry to open his mouth, he simply pries the curly-haired boy’s mouth open with his tongue and slips it in; exploring every inch of Harry’s mouth eagerly and tongue wrestling little Hazza.

Harry’s hands go up to Louis’ hair to play with it; causing Louis’ shirt to ride up a bit. Louis does the same and their shirts are half up because of their hands. Their hair looks absolutely awful but they can’t see and honestly don’t really care about their hair  _at all_ at the moment.

Harry forcefully moves his body against Louis’ and Louis does the same; letting their bodies collide and feeling all the sparks. Harry – sitting down on top of Louis – adds his bum into it and brushes it quite a few times against Louis’ groin.

Louis moans into the kiss and pulls Harry’s closer, tugging on his hair more deeply. Harry then moans into the kiss and pushes Louis’ down, making him fall back down on the bed and Harry fully lies down on Louis. They thrust their hips up to meet each other a bit and groan at the feeling; simply needing as much of each other as possible.

Louis pulls his lips away and both boys take a huge gulp of the fresh air and sigh happily; shutting their eyes and enjoying being able to actually breathe.

Louis looks back at Harry and Harry slowly opens his eyes, gently smiling down at Louis. Louis smiles back and says, “We’ll do it – the date. It can’t be that bad right and we could even have fun. Sorry Curly, I do want to have a public date and it will be very fun! I didn’t mean the things I said  _at all_ before – they were  _all_ lies and I instantly regretted it them. And I absolutely  _love_ your curls. It’s one of the things I love about you.”

Harry then begins spurting things out as well. “I’m so sorry too Louis, I love you so damn much and nothing I said is real. It was all fake and I just wanted to get you angry because I was hurt and foolish and selfish and dumb. It was never a pity relationship and I  _never_ wanted to break up with you or stop our relationship. I actually have to show you something later about our relationship Boo.”

“Harry, what room are we in?” Louis asks, realizing the place looks very familiar.

“Oh well um it’s sort of reserved but I felt like I had to wake you up here,” Harry blushes, looking down at the comforter and concentrating on it.

“No Harry,” Louis laughs, smiling. “ _I’m_ the one that reserved it for us tonight. I knew we’d be back in this hotel and I had to reserve it for us. Um I don’t know if you know this Hazza but today, it’ll have been six entire months since our first kiss.”

“Whoa,” Harry gasps, obviously not realizing it’s been that long.

Louis smiles and nods, agreeing. He then clears his throat and continues, blushing a bit. “I rented this room so we can start new memories; new kisses and well – that last kiss certainly beat everything I’ve ever had in my entire life.”

Harry blushes along with Louis and they both giggle like girls. Harry gently presses his lips down against Louis’ neck, kissing it and mumbling gently against his soft skin, “Mmm, maybe we should kiss like that more often Boo…”

Louis gasps a bit and smiles goofily but becomes very serious as he realizes what he has to say next. He cups Harry’s face into his hands and looks deeply into those green eyes. “Harry, I reserved this because I also had to tell you something. I’ve told you I loved you a bunch of times but only recently did I learn that it’s much more than that. I – I’m  _in_ love with you. You, Harold Edward Styles, have stolen my heart and I don’t ever want it back babe.”

“Louis,” Harry begins, his voice quavering with love and lust. “I’m in love with you too Louis. When I saw your limp body on Paul’s shoulder to bring you down, I felt like my entire body collapsed on me and I almost fainted myself. I love you so damn much, it’s unbelievable.”

Louis hugs Harry and the boys cling to each other tightly, feeling each other’s heartbeats and just enjoying how close they are together.

“Who would have ever thought,” Louis begins, chuckling. “I’d fall in love with a boy with such a dorky name as  _Harold_.”

Harry laughs and gently smacks him. “Oh, you know the name secretly turns you on.”

Louis rolls his eyes and caresses Harry’s curls with his lips gently, mumbling into the precious brown locks. “Oh yeah, you caught me – the secret’s out.”

“It’s alright Louis,” Harry laughs, looking into that pool of blue, known as Louis’ eyes.

“Is it?” Louis smiles, playing along.

Harry simply nods and leans in closer, pressing his lips on Louis’ sweet spot on his neck and causing him to gasp. Louis shuts his eyes and shudders under Harry’s body as Harry whispers, “You turn me on too babe.”

And they spend the rest of their night, staying in that hotel room and kissing each other – discovering each other in a way that’s never been discovered by them before. New memories have been made and they can safely say that after that night; they’ve connected in ways they’ve never imagined before.


End file.
